FPSNewlife
by x3-Twilight57-x3
Summary: Bella et Emmett SONT frère quitte Forks verser Phœnix OU il Vont AVOIR strass et paillette au droit, au lycée ILS Vont rencontrer des gens Qui Vont bouleverser LEURS vie


On étaient en plain milieu des grandes vacances et nous nous trouvions dans l'avion pour Phœnix. La pluie et le ciel nuageux allait se transformer en soleil et chaleur. Mes parents avec divorcés quand j'avais 2 ans et mon frère Emmett 3ans. Devant choisir ou habiter j'avais suivis mon frère qui voulait rester ici, mais habiter a trois dans cette petite maison étais devenu inconfortable et les moyens de Charlie diminuer. J'avais donc décider ainsi qu'Emmett de finir nos études a Phœnix avec notre mère et Phil qui habiter il une maison des cartiers riche de la ville j'avais désormais 17 ans et Emmett 18ans.

-Regarde la piscine Bel's. M'appela Emmett en me donnant un cou dans les cote

-Aye, fait attention Emmett tu me fait mal. Et sa fait vingt fois que tu regarde cette photo tu devrait pouvoir énoncer chaque détaille de la terrasse

-Au arrête un peu de te plaindre. Tes pas drôle. Bouda t-il

Je secoua la tête avent de retourner dans mon magasin, j'aimais assai faire du shopping, surtout par obligation, s'était soit j'apprenais a aimer soit je finissais par aller au lycée avec t-shirt large et Basket. Ma rêverie fut vite distraite par un autre cou de coud de mon frère.

-Bel's regard. Il me montra une brochure ou un homme pauser pour un marque avec un sourire crétin et le pouce lever en l'air pause qu'Emmett imita.

-Ta vraiment l'aire d'un crétin tu le ses sa; pouffais-je.

Victorieux de m'avoir fait rire il se réinstalla dans son siège et regarda son passage qui ronfler a cote. Et se lourdaud n'a pas eu meilleur idée que de lui pincer la nez.

-Emmett arrête, dit-je en lui tapent l'épaule. Tu va le réveille

-Ces le bute ma chère tu croix comme même pas que je vais supporter ses ronflement jusqu'à la fin du vol.

-Il ne nous reste qu'une demi heure de toute façon.

-Ces vrai. Cria t-il en retirant sa main du nez du pauvre homme qui sous ses crie de réveilla en sur sot.

-Oui. Répondis-je en chuchotent, maintenant laisse les autres passager tranquille et tien toi calme jusqu'à la fin du vol.

-Bien Jelly belly.

Je leva les yeux a se surnom. Quand j'étais petite Emmett avait ramener des Jelly bean a la maison disant que sa avec le même goût de les dragibus dont je raffolais, mais en les goutant je les avaient recracher a leur gout immonde (nda: eh sérieux, ils on dégelas ces truc) depuis je n'est plus manger de bonbon fluorescent et Emmett me surnom Jelly Belly.

A l'atterrissage de l'avion Emmett ne put s'empêcher de lever les bras comme dans les montagne russe se qui comme toujours me donna un moment de gêne. Notre mère nous attendez devant un citroen C5 un sourire radieux. Je resta Bouche bée devant cette voiture, sa change de ma chevroler.

-Bonjour mes chérie. Dit t-elle en s'avancent vers nous les bras grand ouvert

-Bonjour maman, s'esclaffa Emmett lâchant les valise pour l'enlacer.

-Eh bien Emmett en tout qu'a je ne peut pas reprocher a ton père de ne t'avoir pas asses nourrir, regarde moi comment tu et grand et fort.

-Merci maman. Dit t-il ne la lâchent toujours pas

-Aller pousse toi gros nounours moi aussi je veut lui dit bonjour.

Renée lâcha mon frère pour me regarder elle écarquilla les yeux avent de me prendre dans ses bras

-Bella tu est magnifique, moi qui penser que tu viendrai habiller comme Emmett, sa avait était une de mes plus grand craint, le manche maternelle, mes je voix que tu a sue faire fasse.

Elle désaéra son étreinte pour se mettre en face de nous deux nous prend chaque un par la main.

-Je suis si heureuse que vous viviez enfin ici. Vous allez voir vous allez adore Phœnix. Aller traite de sentiment devant tous le monde mettez vaut valises dans le coffre.

-Ta voiture et magnifique maman. Dis-je tendis qu'Emmet récupérer nos affaires.

-Tu n'est pas au bout de tes surprises Phil a une passion pour les voitures, le garage en et plein et celle-ci dois être la moins clinquante de toute.

J'osasse les sourcils. Avent de monter a l'arriérer laissant Emmett aller devant. Ces sur la route que Renée repris la conversation.

-Alors qu'est ce qui a changer a Forks?

-Mm... pas grand chose. Répondis-je. Non en fait rien du tout, les même maison, les même habittant et le meilleur, la même pluie. Grognonnais-je

Emmett fut le premier a rire suivit par ma mère et moi.

-Je ne comprend comme même pas se qu'y vous pousser a rester la bas. Toi qui te plainée tout le temps du mauves temps dans tes mail Bella.

-Moi mes amies, répondis Emmett. Et Bella son copain.

-Tu avait un copain! Répéta Renée étonner, pourquoi tu ne me a pas dit?

-Se n'était pas mon petit copain, Emmett en fait toujours de tonne ses mon meilleur amies. Tu ses Jacob Black le fils de Billy a la Push.

-A oui je me souviens. S'éclama ma mère. Donc tu n'avais aucun amoureux?

-Non pas l'ombre d'un. Affirmais-je

-Ben avec le nombre de garçon dans l'école faut pas s'étonner, elle avait des prétendent mais rien d'asser bien pour elle. Dit Emmett.

-Ses vrai, affirma Renée, mais si tu trouve quelqu'un ici, qui vue comme tu et Belle sa ne va pas tarder tu raconta tout a ta vielle mère? Demanda t-elle avec une moue que j'avais hériter.

-Oui maman, de toute façon je ne sais pas mentir. Alors...

Nous avons continuer a bavarder jusqu'à se que l'on arrive devant des barrières. Renée appuya sur des boutons et les porte s'ouvrit reprenant la route dans une aller entre deux grand jardin

-Le code pour rentre ses 0826. Intervins notre mère.

La maison étais immense Une façade blanche sur deux étage d'une longueur impressionnant. Rien a voir avec la maison de Fors.

-Eh ben dit donc sa ses de la maison. Dit- Emmett

-Vous aimez? Demanda Renée.

-Je me sens tous a fait chez moi. Repris mon frère en mettant ses main derrière la tête.

Elle suivit le chemin passent devant la piscine ou Emmett avait baver rien quand regardant le photo, pour arriver devant le garage et en ouvrent le porte se fut le choque. Huit voitures les plus luxurieuse les une que les autre était entreposer. A ses bijoux ma mère gara une neuvième voiture. Je garda la bouche ouvert en sortent pour les revoir.

-Toute ses voiture son a Phil? Demandais-je

-Oui.

-Mais il doit il en avoir pour plusieurs million. M'esclaffais-je

-On n'est pas A Los Angelese, précisa Renée en venant derrière moi, mais bienvenu dans le sud des État-Uni.

-Ses incroyable. Renchéri-je.

-Vous venez, Phil et impatient de vous rencontrez.

Je la suivit Emmett nous emboita le pas toujours avec les valises. Passent par la bée vitrée nous somme atterri dans un immense salon. Phil était assis sur le canapé en forme de U entrain de regarder un matche de base-ball sur un écran plats.

-Phil nous somment rentrer. Dit ma mère.

Il retourna la tête avent de nous sourire.

-Salut les filles

-Bonjour. Chuchotais-je mal a lèse devant mon beau père.

Il se leva et vient m'enlacer.

-Renée parle de votre arriver depuis trois semaine, je suis vraiment heureux de enfin te rencontrer, mais tu n'a pas de frère?

-Je suis la, répondis mon ours de frère en rentrent a son tour.

Ils se seraient la main.

-Alors comment trouver vous la maison? Demanda Phil

-Ces très grande. Répondis-je

-Oui et tu n'a pas encore vue ta chambre, répondis notre mère, je vais vous les montrer.

Nous la suivament a l'étage. La chambre d'Emmett étais la première a gauche après les escalier. Elle étais immense bleu un lit double trônait au centre de la pièce et une terrasse donner vers la jardin. Il posa ces deux valise avent de se sauter sur le lit.

-J'adore. Fut ses mot

-Ces vrai que sa change du canapé. Renchéri-je

-Maintenant la tienne Bella. Dit Renée en me prenant la main pour arriver au font du couloir.

Ma chambre étais encore plus grand que le salon de Forks. Les mur Blanc s'assortissait avec le lit double a baldaquin de couleurs ivoire. Une commode était juste a cote de la porte d'entrer et deux autre porte. A coté de celle-ci, une petit bibliothèque était mise a gauche d'une stéréo. Une grand fenêtre était sur la façade droite de mon lit et une terrasse donner sur l'avent de la maison. Derrière la première porte a gauche de la commode un dressing de la taille de mon ancien chambre étais replie de cintre

-Je te laisse le remplir avec les boutiques.

J'acquiesçais de la tête puis ouvrit la deuxième porte ou il salle de bain il était il couche a Droit et une baignoire a gauche, au milieu deux lavabo tous sa dans une couleur brune.

-Ces magnifique. Réussie-je a dire.

-J'ai fait la décoration mais si tu n'aime pas tu peut toujours changer.

-Non, non ces parfait. Je me retourna pour enlacer Renée, Merci maman.

-Mais de rien je suis tellement heureuse de vous revoir.

-Eh ben sa ses la la chambre. S'exclama Emmett en déposant les deux valises.

-Je vous laisse vous installer, on pourra aller a Los Angelese demain pour faire les magasin. Si vous nous chercher on et en bas, vous pouvait visiter le rester seul, notre chambre a Phil et moi et a l'étage. Seul règle ne pas y entrer sens permission, rigole t-elle avent de franchir la porte.

-Je vais ranger mes affaire. Dit Emmett en sortant de ma chambre a son tour.

Je me retrouver donc seul dans ces magnifique pièce mon seul réflexe fus de me retourner et de sauter sur mon immense lit. Je resta a contempler la vue durant une dizaine de minute avent d'ouvrir ma première valise et commence a disposer mes poule et robe en coton sur des cintres, je ne penser pas mettre ses vêtement souvent avec la température ici. Quand j'eus finit avec mes habille je rangés les quelque cosmétique dans ma salle de bain pour trouver Emmett sur mon lit en y ressortent.

-Ta déjà finit? M'étonnais-je

-Ouai je t'attend pour aller visiter le reste.

Je remua la tête pour montrer mon accore. Puis pris les quelque livre que j'avais prix, j'aimais beaucoup lire, la littérature Anglais étais ma préférer. Quand j'eus finit de pauser les quelque photo de Forks et mes amies la Push et Charlie. Je décida de me changer.

-Ta appeler Jacob? Me demanda Emmett quand j'ouvris La porte de mon dressing.

-Non, je le fait se soir.

-Il a l'aire sympa Phil. Continua t-il

-Ouai maman l'aire de l'aimer donc je l'aime aussi. Répondis-je en attrapent une des rare jupe que j'avais, elle était Blanche, je pris avec un tope noir et ressorti de la porte. Sa ira tu croix? Lui demandai-je.

-Euh... Ouai. Sa fait bizarre comme même.

-De quoi? Je retira mon t-Shirt a manche longue puis mis le tope avent de déboutonner mon Jeans

-De passer a la bourgasse a ici et d'un minimum au luxe.

-Je dois l'avouer. Répondis-je en fermant ma jupe avent de récupérer mes autre habille gisant sur le sol pour les mettre dans le paginer de linge sale. On n'y va? Demandais-je

-Je n'attendais que toi je te signale. Moi d'abord. Dis t-il en sautent du lit et me bousculent pour sortir en trompe de la chambre.

-Eh, répondis-je en le suivant. Après avoir traversais le couloir ou étais nos deux chambres, on continua le chemin pour se retrouver a l'autre bout du couloir chaque pièce étais des chambre d'amie chaque une avec des couleurs différente et toutes avec sa salle d'eau.

-Il est 18 heures tu veut qu'on aille visiter un peu la ville? Me demanda Emmett

-Pourquoi pas.

Nous somme descendu a l'étage ou Renée était dans les bras de son nouveau marie. Interpeler par nos pas Phil se retourna pour nos signaler qu'elle dormait.

-On peut aller visiter la ville avec Emmett? Demandais-je

-Oui mais je vous conseille de ne pas trénner trop tare, demain réveil de bonne heure Renée veut vous emmener a Los Angeles.

-Elle nous a prévenu, merci. Dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

-Vous conter y aller a pied? Demanda t-il avent que j'atteigne la porte

-Ben... euh... oui. Rendis-je, nous n'avions pas de voiture s'était évidant.

-Vous avaient le permis? demanda t-il

-Oui. répondis Emmett lui aussi décontenancer.

-Vous pouvez prendre une qui et dans le garage.

-Pardon? Demandais-je incrédule

-Si vous ne les égratignée pas vous pouvez les utiliser. Comment vous ferais pour les cour autrement?

Je resta bouche bée comment fessait t-il pour nous prêter ses voiture alors qu'il ne nous connaissais que depuis 2 heures.

-Vous comptez rester ici? Demanda t-il

Emmett fut le première a réagir en lui foncer dessus sur la pointe de pied pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Et le serra dans ses bras avent de s'engouffre dans le jardin.

-Sympa se type. Remarqua Phil une foi mon frère disparut.

J'allais a mon tour enlacer Phil, plus calmement et alla rejoindre Emmett dans le garage. Devant un boite avec toute les clés de voiture il y avec une BMW Z4, Lamborghini gallardo, Ferrari F 50, Mercedes F700, Volkswagen eos, Citroen C5, Alfa Romeo 8C, Audi Q7, Jaguar c XF. ( nda: long soupir brouillant)

-Je savais même pas que ses nom exister. Avouais-je.

Emmett pouffa avent de saisir la clé de la Audi Q7 qui étais un 4x4 noir. Je monta a ses conter, il damera la voiture et refit le chemin inverse que Renée avais emprunter en venant. Puis descendis la cote ou étais les maison luxueuses. Je regarder toutes ses maison qui ne ressemble a rien a cette de Forks.

-On va dans quelle école encore? Demanda Emmett une fois arrêter a un feu rouge.

-Euh...FPS. Je rentre en seconde année et toi en troisième année. Et n'oublie pas de t'inscrire dans l'équipe de foot sa pourra t'aider.

-Et toi tu ferra Cheerleader*! Continua mon frère

-Oui Je sais a penne mettre un pieds devant l'autre et tu me voix danser avec des Pom pom devant un publique. Tu tes vue quand ta bue, la honte que je pourrais avoir

-Arrête tes très souple et si tu peux te changer devant un mec tranquillement je voix pas en quoi te déhancher pour encourager te dérangerais en plus sa me permettre de t'avoir a l'œil

-Je ne m'habille que devant toi et ces normal tu es mon frère et si tu veut me surveiller trouve toi un autre passe temps hors de question que je face partie de ses pimbêche qui de savent qu'écarter leurs cuisse et pas seulement sur le terrain.

-Fait les sélection au moins.

-Non.

-S'il te plais Jelly Belly. Supplia t-il avec la moue de famille.

-Oh non Em arrête

-S'il te plais sa me ferais vraiment plaisir

-Hors tu m'énerve. D'acore je le ferais mais je voudrais faire partie du journal et...

-Ah non, me coupa t-il, le journal ses pour les ringarde et je ne veut pas que tu face partie de cette catégorie. On par déjà d'une petit ville ici je veut qu'on s'amuse.

-Dit donc nounours tu va pas me dire tout se que je dois faire quand même.

-A par sa ses tout. En plus tu avec les devoirs et l'aide que devra me fournir t'aura pas le temps pour un journal.

-Arrête toi la. Demandai-je. Une pizza sa te dit?

-tu me connait par cœur.

Il se gara devant la pizzeria. Un groupe d'étudiant étaient déjà assis quand nous rentrament pour nous diriger vers le comptoir.

-Buongiorno. Dit l'homme a comptoir. Que puis-je pour vous?

-Nous faire des pizza. Répondis mon stupide frère

-Et avec quoi dessus?

-Une pizza Hawaï, une autre extra parisienne et une pizza chocolat. Répondis-je avent de me tourner vers Emmett. Et pour toi?

Le serveur me regarda étonner, tendit qu'Emmett explosa de rire amènent tous les regard sur nous.

-Si vous voilez votre tête. Se justifia t-il.

Je sourit a mon tour avent d'aller m'installer a un table Emmett m'emboitant le pas

-Bien jouer petit sœur. Comment il ta dévisager. S'était tordant.

Nous continuame de discuter quand deux autre personne rentraire a leur tour pour arriver au comptoir. Il y avait une petite les cheveux châtain foncer et les yeux bleu. Qui porter une robe qui lui arrive jusqu'au cuise blanche avec des rond Rouge, rose et noir. Avec elle un variable adonis il et Grand mince et muscler, les cheveux cuivrer ébouriffer et les yeux d'un vert incroyable on aurait dit des émeraude. Emmett du remarquer mon manque de présence car une immense main se retrouva devant mon visage.

-Ouh ouh tes avec moi bel's?

-Oui tu disait?

-Moi rien mais tu sembler rêver. Il tourna la tête vers le comptoir. Tu serait pas entrain de rêver sur les garçon.

-Je rêve pas sur des garçon, je rêve sur se garçon. Dis-je en le montrent du menton.

-Et ben tu perde pas de temps.

Le serveur arriva avec les pizza tendis que l'apollon et les petite brun s'installer au font en plein de mon champ de vision. Après que j'ai manger et Emmett dévorer ses deux pizza, il a de la chance que je n'aime pas le chocolat, nous partirent laissent assez pour les trois pizza sur la table. En franchissant la porte je jeta un dernier coup d'œil a la table de l'adonis, fessant la même chose nos regarde se croisèrent j'aurais put mis noyer dedans, mais Emmett me donna un cou de coud.

-Quand t'aura finit de mater, tu viens. S'exclama t-il

Pour simple vengeassent je pris mon élan lui sauta dessus pour artérite sur son dos nouant mes jambe a sa taille et mes bras a sa nuque. Les passent nous dévisager mais Emmett et moi avions toujours eu l'habitude d'être puérile ensemble, sa ne nous posa donc aucun problème.

-Aller nounours a la voiture.

Il s'exécuta n'oubliant pas de bien marquer ses pas pour que je rebondisse sur chaque un d'eux une fois de retour a la maison il était 21 heures. Phil encore devant la télévision (et ouai sa bosse dur les sportif).

-S'était bien votre sorti en ville? Demanda t-il.

-Oui merci on et aller manger un pizza, et merci encore pour la voiture. Répondis-je

-Faut pas vous gêner je n'en conduit qu'une a la fois et ces aussi chez vous ici maintenant.

Il est vraiment gentil

-Merci comme même. On monte se coucher.

-D'acore a demain.

-Bonne nuit Phil. Avons nous répondis a l'unisson.

Nous nous dirigeament vers la escalier une fois en haut je fit la bise a Emmett accompagniez d'un bonne nuit puis partie dans ma chambre ses la que je me souvins d'une chose. Je sorti mon portable et composa la numéro de mon meilleur amies. Il répondis après deux sonnerie

-Allo.

-Jacob?

-A salut Bella, content de t'entendre.

-Moi aussi, comment vas a Forks?

-La on et sur la plage avec les garc

-Tu leurs dira bonjour.

-Ouai et comment ses a Phœnix?

-Oh Jacob tu devinera jamais, la maison et immense rien que ma chambre et plus grand que l'étage cher Charlie, et j'ai une dressing et ma salle de bain personnel. Il y a une piscine et un garage remplie de voiture dont je ne pourrais même plus te dire les nom. On et aller avec Emmett manger une pizza, il y a du soleil et une chaleur incroyable. Demain je vais faire les magasin avec Emmett et Renée a Los Angelése. Elle et très heureuse de nous revoir et Phil et vraiment sympa.

-Woo. Doucement quand tu parle, j'ai l'impression que tu t'y plais.

-Ouai je n'arrive pas a y croire

-Maintenant tu ne viendra plus nous voir. Bouda t-il

-Ne dit pas de bêtise Jacob, tu ses que je t'oublier pas.

-Même si tes avec des friquet?

-Ouai'p. Bon faut que je te laisse j'appelle Charlie et après je dors.

-Ok, bonne nuit Bella.

-A plus Jack.

Je raccrocha et composa le numéro de Charlie, la ligne sonner occuper. Je me leva pour voire si s'était Emmett qui lui téléphoner. Effectivement quand j'ouvris la porte Emmett était étaler sur son lit le téléphone a l'oreille.

-C'est Charlie? Chuchotais-je

Il fit oui de la tête.

-Passe lui le bonsoir de ma par je vais ma coucher.

-Bella te dit bonsoir. S'exécuta Emmett. Il te le rend et te dit que tu lui manque.

-Il ma manque aussi. Répondis-je en avance pour m'assoir en tailleur sur son lit

-Toi aussi tu lui manquer, et mes je suis pas standardise. Se plaignit t-il

-OK je vais au lit. Dit-je en me levant. Bonne nuit

-Bonne nuit Bel's. Répondit mon frère une fois franchis et fermer sa porte.

Je m'engouffra dans ma chambre puis dans mon dressing pour attraper une nuisette. Après enfilage je me plonge sous mais drap et tombe vite dans les bras de morfle après cette journée épuisante.

*Cheerleader est Pompom Girl's

Insprier de la fanfiction Ridge Crest Prep et de la série 90210 Beverly hils


End file.
